An Old Friend of the Malfoy Boy
by Khaila
Summary: You want a tale? A tale you say? Lem'me tell you a story about a Malfoy I know.'


Title: An Old Friend of the Malfoy Boy

Author email: Drama

Sub Category: Romance

Rating: PG-13

**Summary:** 'You want a tale? A tale you say? Lem'me tell you a story about a Malfoy I know.'

'No this is not a dark , tragic, tale like all the others. For those are the only kind that I, an old friend of the Malfoy boy, ever seem to hear about my old friend, Lucius. This is a tale of friendship, life, and young love it all ending in tragedy as they always do.'

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes:** This is from my own sick, strange, mind, I was tired of reading all the same mean, evil, dark Lucius stories (even though he is all that). But do you think he was really always that way? So this is my vision of Lucius through someone else's eyes.

* * *

**An Old Friend of the Malfoy Boy**

* * *

You want a tale? A tale you say? Lem'me tell you a story about a Malfoy I know.

No, this is not a dark, tragic, tale like all the others. For those are the only kind that I, an old friend of the Malfoy boy, ever seem to hear about my old friend, Lucius. This is a tale of friendship, life, and young love it all ending in tragedy as they always do.

Lucius was one of a kind, even though his name was from a Greek tragedy in which his namesake is a servant of Cassius, he was the one and the only man who I will always call a friend. Though his family was rumored to be into the dark arts and though he has been accused of horrible crimes Lucius Malfoy is still the only person that I can honestly say is _my_ friend.

When we were kids I was the poor little half-Muggle boy whose parents worked for the Malfoy's. I remember the day his father came to my home, a small shack on the edge of the Malfoy property, and told my father that his son needed a playmate. He was four years old and my birthday was coming up and I would be four too, so Master Malfoy set up a playdate.

So there it started, my father told me to play with the 'Malfoy boy', keep him content and happy but remember that he was the boss. The four year old me only understood half of that and that's where our relationship started; with invisible boundaries that neither he nor I understood.

From that day on we were inseparable, we did everything together, from early tutoring that his mother insisted I sit in on to reading our Hogwarts letters under the only fruit tree on their property. He was a bright boy, with glowing silver eyes, and hair so platinum that I often though was he was 1/4 Unicorn. Lucius had everything he wanted and that meant that I had everything he wanted too.

We were like brothers, with the same love and hates, the same dreams and nightmares, we were closer than brothers at times. I was the only one who saw the fear and disgust when his father joined the Legions of the Dark Lord's Army.

But all that went to the back of his mind the day we went Platform 9 3/4 and we set off for Hogwarts, of course I was told to watch over him, he wasn't tall or intimidating at the time, and I always did what I was told.

We sat in the back cart talking, eating chocolate frogs, and watching the countryside roll by. Back then Lucius was a simple person, with basic needs, and basic wants. His father was more than a mere thorn in his side, he was his worst nightmare, but as Lucius did all other things, he pushed that aside for the next seven years.

When we arrived at Hogwarts we were sorted, he into Slytherin and I right beside him, we were ecstatic over it. But myself and others would sometimes wonder what he, at that time in his life, could possible be doing in Slytherin. At that time Lucius wasn't anything like the man he is today, that Malfoy pride didn't shine at all, and he wasn't a living memorial to Lucilius Malfoy. If you get the hint both father and son were named for the play "Julius Caesar", Lucilius was the soldier and Lucius was the servant, it seems that they played the parts well.

Now excuse me if I start to space out, this part of the story always seems to leave me rather sad and reminiscent. It's a shame that Lucius has turned to the darkness that he so despised, the darkness that killed his beloved. But after Lily went off with James it all seemed to go downhill but I always asked what was Lily to do, he was off marring someone else! Oh, oh, I'm sorry I just skipped some very important information, lem'me go back and explain it all!

See that same year a beautiful redheaded girl with bright emerald eyes arrived at Hogwarts, a Muggle girl that Lucius loved with all his heart, her name was Lily Evans. My being an old friend of the Malfoy boy left me at the fore front of his declarations of love for the Gryffindor. Day after day she was all I heard about, he never once spoke of dislike for her kind or for her house, he only spoke of her and her virtues.

It was not until our third year did they get together because they only became friends at the end of our first year when he got up the nerve to say hello. He loved everything about her, even when his world lacked the bright sunshine that everyone's life needs, she was his only ray of light. Now it's not as perfect as you think, those two were as different as night and day but they were so in love that they never saw the shades of gray.

The shades of gray only existed in his world, she never saw the bad in anything and had to strain to see them in his world, but Lucius's greatest patch of gray was with Lily's fellow Gryffindor James Potter and his gang of friends. Though he and I were still friends, Lucius and he severed all ties when Lily became part of Lucius's world. James was a good looking fellow with brown eyes and glasses, Gryffindor team seeker, the best of our day. But he also loved Lily, which I guess you could say, started a small war. Every time you turned around he and Lucius had gotten into it and their spats only escalated when it became a known fact that Lucilius Malfoy was a Death Eater.

My father was shamed and so was Lucius, that was day that I will never forget. The day that a short plump sixteen year old boy named Peter Pettigrew screamed out that Lucius's father was a Death Eater during one of James and Lucius's many fights. And at that moment even James looked upset, he stared at my old friend with something like sympathy because even James knew that Lucius was NOTHING like the Dark Lord. That night Lily stayed the night with him and held him while he cried his eyes out on her lap, that was also the night she told him she loved him. I believe it was the happiest night of my old friend's young life.

But that was at the end of our sixth year by our seventh year tensions were rising and Lily even started to spend more time with the Potter boy yet she said her heart was always with Lucius, she told me that herself not to long before her son was born. But I'm getting ahead of myself, I dare-say age has caught up to me, anywho Master Malfoy informed Lucius that he would be married to Narcissa Willingham, a beautiful Ravenclaw whose father was also into the Dark Arts, during his Christmas break.

It hurt Lily worse than it did him, I think, she cried herself sick, and I think my old friend wanted to be dead but it never happened. The day came and he married Narcissa, who loved a Gryffindor herself, and Lily did the noble thing...she refused to be the other woman for the rest of her life. She left him and he took the wrong road, instead of being sad and forlorn he became angry and bitter, and that's the way my old friend stayed toward her the rest of the year. But this all came to the light the night before graduation and Lily spent it in his bed only to inform him that James and she were starting a relationship.

It was strange to see him so angry at her but I never was, I've always seen the light in her decision. What else could she do? He married another woman and Lily was too much of a woman to do that to anyone's marriage. But I saw the anger melt away the day a little boy was born, not his own, it seemed that he regretted his son way too obviously, to Lily and James Potter. The day Harry Potter was born was the last time I spent a whole day in his confidence. He was so sad, saying Harry should be his, but he left that night drunk and bitter. That was also the night that he became a Death Eater himself.

Not a year later did the tragedy occur and his beloved was killed and his Lord was weakened by the very same little boy that he wished was his. I had left the Malfoy family by then and I was in London when I heard, I didn't leave my room for days, I was afraid and horrified. I was horrified two of my friends were dead, one was on his way to Azkaban, and another was behind it all, he being my closest friend of all.

So there I leave you, for I cannot go into it all, it all seems to make me depressed, I have seen Lucius and his family since then, and whenever he needs to talk about Lily I am always there. It's been two or three months and soon I will go back to Malfoy Manor and look through newspaper clippings of Harry and reminisce over old times with Lily. He even talks about James, Sirius, and his father. I know he misses them all but he chose to take his father's role and I daresay he has now taken the role of the soldier. He is still my best friend and I, his best friend.

See I told you this tale wasn't to be dark, proud, and angry, for that is not who my friend is, at all. Though he seems it on the outside, look on the inside and you will see the light that Lily Evans Potter left there years ago. See that is the greatest tale that I, an old friend of the Malfoy boy, knows.

Sorry I've went on and on about Lucius he is the greatest friend I've ever known and though he has chosen the wrong road, he still deserves all the honor I could bestow. Now what's_ your_ favorite tale?


End file.
